rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Whisper
Crisis Team 7 SICC Personal File 07.CT001 Quote: Please step aside, sir. I am acting under the National Security Act of 2001 and from this moment on you are relieved of this case. Yes, I know that you are from the police, so please step aside now and let professionals handle this job. Believe me, you wouldn't want to know what's inside this room... why yes, that's a C4 detonation pack. Not to worry, it's standard issue in our line of work. Thank you for your cooperation and have a nice day to you all. Background: Whisper as he is nowadays known has got his tracks covered real good. Under various names his activities can be seen ranging from strategic combat advisory in Iraq to counter-espionage tactics in the United States of America. The agent codenamed Whisper is officially funded by UNSAC (United Nations Strategic Assessment Center) but his missions are given out by more discreet agencies working on the fringes of the intelligent community. Whisper looks back on a history of pain, violence and bloodshed. He began career as American soldier who got assigned to an elite ranger corps. He learned all what could be learned about self-sufficient operating deep behind enemy lines to rescuing hostages from high-risk environment and he survived it all. After his last assignment in British Congo he was about to stop his career for good before becoming suicidal but was subject to one last offer too good to resign. And so he became part of a group of soldiers in the project Iceman. The aim was to thoroughly redesign and advance trained human bodies to wildly inhuman levels. Iceman was to some degree a successful undertaking as only one third of the experimental subjects died of cybernetic or genetic rejection syndrome. Two thirds of the soldiers became jokingly so called homo superior, a new fighting elite for UN top secret assignments. Needless to say that the psyche of the test subjects changed dramatically. They became cold, detached individuals with quite psychotic streaks. More than once an Iceman had to be pulled out of the field after causing random massacres under civilists and military personell alike. Each Iceman got a bunch of new identities and casually control over the Iceman unit was splitted up and each soldier assigned to new individual units or missions. Iceman 07 codenamed Whisper stayed on duty for the most dangerous missions in the field falling back into old routines and keeping stable only in tense situation. In his civil life periods he calls himself Theo Belling and officially works as subcontracted security consultant for various international corporations, governments or even non-governmental organisations. His real life - at least as he sees it - consists of demanding missions for "Operations", "The Agency" or as it is sometimes called "The Technocracy". His recent assignment is to a group called Crisis Team 7 which profits from his vast and effective martial and tactic abilities. Complexion and Biostatistics: Whisper is a huge and well built man with dark (usually short cropped) hair and dark eyes. He can be charming and his looks are quite intriguing but his cold, detached eyes with a glinter of madness on the rim of perception sometimes betray this facade. Beeing more machine than man, Whisper is capable of astounding feats of strength and endurance. A normal human is not nearly a match for the giant who can easily break a neck with the snap of his wrists. On the downside and as slow aging sideeffect Whisper begins to feel his also-aging hypertech-cyber-equipment in his body. His artificial eyes are heavier than normal eyes and are beginning to sack into his skull, constantly tugging at his visual nerves. He compensates this headaches with internal drugs which slowly wear out his natural organs. Superdense muscle tissue and heavy bone structure are also a constant pain to his body. In the beginning everything fitted just fine but with the coming of age Whisper outgrows his cybersystems. Paradox has it that it manifests more often than not as advancing symptoms of this problem. After getting his hands on secret Iceman project material Whisper learned that this was to be expected as was to be expected that after some period CRS could hit subjects unknowingly and increasing frequently. It's not that nobody knew, they just didn't care. "So what the heck" they said on same tapings "we're making them warrior halfgods, who cares about their pension funds." Area of Expertise: Whisper combines an elite soldier career on the one hand and recent, intense special agent training on the other hand. He is proficient with most weapons and demolition equipment and broadens his abilities for some time now into the field of intelligence and reconnaissance. But callsign is his one and true talent: he is a professional assassin, silent and lethal. Psychological Profile: Before his improvement in Project Iceman the agent codenamed Whisper had the psyche of a typical professional soldier. The genetic procedures and his cyber-reconstruction seemed to be traumatic to his mental stability. To counterbalance this instability Whisper was subject to thorough social conditioning. His psyche accepted this treatments well but did not really recover. Like most other subjects of Project Iceman he began to center his focus of reality around the articifial soldier persona Whisper. He feels more machine than human and could - without proper treatment - be prone to rapid social degeneration. Now, nearly 6 years after the release phase of Project Iceman, Whisper is increasingly rebuilding his character and has indicated beginnings of an attention-shift from Whisper personality to Theo Belling personality. It is assumed that the wearing off of the cyberwarrior glamour around Project Iceman forces Whisper to confront himself with his real self and has probably begun a mental recuperation process. On the other hand it is also not unlikely for him to further retreat into sociopathic behaviour which gives him feelings of power and self-esteem. Category:Crisis Team 7 Category:Mage